Jen Tully (Earth-1)
"QUOTE" Genevieve Tully, more commonly known as Jen to her friends, is an eccentric, spacey young woman with a love of art and music with a penchant for vandalism. Quiet and keenly observant, Jen is surprisingly brave and recklessly independent. She gained the power of Neon Manipulation after The Storm. Personality Jen is a quirky girl with a calm disposition and a love of vandalism and defacing pubic property. A complete nonconformist, Jen has a tendency to act without thinking about the consequences. While she has a hard time making friends due to her sometimes dreamy personality and mental issues, Jen has a habit of drifting away or daydreaming during conversations she does not find interesting. Keenly perceptive and honest to the point of bluntness, Jen does not often mince words, saying exactly what she thinks in any situation. Jen is highly artistic and surprisingly clever. Jen is sometimes the subject of ridicule by the Van Horn Twins and their cronies, who have dubbed her "Genedweeb" and the lot of them sometimes steal her things and hide them. While she does not have many friends, she is extremely loyal to the ones she does have, choosing to support them even when it proves extremely unpopular/illegal, such as when Tawny decided beating up cops might be the only way to save a little girl from a supervillain, an option none of the others would consider. Jen is something of a troubled eccentric, who suffers from a number of mental illnesses (most notably Delirium, insomnia and clinical depression) and a number of other problems, including certain health problems, drug addiciton, promiscuity and a non-existant sense of self-worth, among others. She is often not taken seriously by others, even her team members, something she often uses to her advantage. Indeed, she can be surprisingly manipulative and vengeful when angered. While, she initially thought her abilities were simply a delusion brought on by her mental illness, she has since come to accept and embrace her status as an Extrahuman. Of all the Watch Dogs, with the obvious exception of Tawny, Jen seems the most comfortable with her abilities; it is implied she draws with her powers and goes running regularly. She truly does feel like putting on a costume and helping people with her abilities is the right thing to do. Despite being terrified every time she goes out, she continues to do so: to support her friends, to follow what her heart tells her is right and to save people who cannot help themselves. Despite this, Jen is still very free-spirited. She draws and paints all the time, and her locker and her room at home are covered with her work, as are many buildings around Studio City. She has a keen eye for graffiti, in particular. She has been seen being able to identify different types of graffiti (for example, when she was able to determine that The Smoke Vigilante sprayed his buldog tag with a stencil, as opposed to free-hand) and even different sorts of paint based on shade, vibrancy, consistency, smell and other factors. She is also knowledgable about different brands and paint bases and she has shown a surprisingly broad knowledge of gang tags, as she remarked that the aforemention bulldog tag was unfamiliar to her and probably did not belong to a gang when Harry asked about it. Jen spends most of her nights at parties or sneaking into clubs. She is very open to new experiences and she would happily hunt down a derranged group of psychotic clowns or a rogue supervillain just as soon as she'd drink a case of beer and drag on a joint while dancing the night away in some dark, sweaty club. Jen is, overall, a free-spirited but troubled young woman with a good heart who others underestimate at their own risk. History ''Early Childhood'' Born Genevieve April Tully, Jen is the oldest and only surviving child of Kyle and Donna Tully. Growing up in a major hippy household, Jen was taught the about conservation, saving the environment, peace, love, et cetera. Despite being a bright, bubbly child, Jen was also very strange and did not make friends easily. Her only friend was her younger brother by a year, Tony and they did everything together. Her family was generally very close. ''Illness & Tragedy'' When Jen was eleven, her family moved from an apartment in Anaheim to a house in Studio City where the Tully's opened up a coffee shop/bookstore called "The Beanery". When was thirteen years old, symptoms of her mental illness began to show, which served to distance herself from her family. At fourteen, she and her brother walked to the local park in an effort to just get out of the house. Jen didn't really feel like leaving the house, but Tony insisted it would be good for her. As they bickered, they didn't notice an incoming truck that had lost control after the driver suffered a heart attack and they were both hit. Jen woke up in the hospital a few days later and was devastated to discover that Tony didn't make it. Jen was in an out of the hospital for surgeries over the next few months and despite nearly bankrupting her family, her parents were just thankful Jen was okay. Thing was, she wasn't. Since then, she's only further distanced hersef from her family and sunk deeper into depression, partying and drugs, and she has lost any desire or will to live; the only thing keeping her from ending it is the idea that Tony wouldn't approve. ''Secret Origin'' However, her life would begin to change for the better when she was caught spray-painting graffiti on the side of the school and was sent to detention. There, she would becaught in a storm and meet a group of delinquents who would change the world. Notable Accomplishments --Changed by The Storm (Origins,'' S01E01) --Present for Mr. Stane's Lockdown. (''Lockdown, S01E03) --Became Florescence. (Riot, S01E04) --Present for the Compton Rage Riot. (Riot, S01E04) Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others Tawny Blackburn Tawny is not only Jen's first real ''friend in a very long time, but she is probably the best friend Jen has ever had, despite the fact that they have not known each other for very long. Jen sees Tawny as the bravest, most compassionate and strongest girl she knows, and according to Jen, Tawny is "her hero". These are not romantic feelings; Jen just highly respects Tawny and aspires to be more like her best friend. While Jen is not as brave as Tawny (in her own opinion, though Tawny seems to disagree), Jen has taken it upon herself to help Tawny be happy in any way she can and has resolved to always have her back, regardless of how dire or terrifying the situation. Percy Connelly To be clear, Jen does not care for Percy. She thinks he's loud, obnoxious, rude, vulgar and mean. However, she was raised as a hippy, so Jen tries to give Percy the benefit of the doubt. Since the romance between Percy and Tawny has started to blossom, Jen has started to treat Percy more civil than the rest of the group, believing that if Tawny sees good in the perpetually drunken Irishman, then there's probably good in him. She also occasionally acts as an ear or font of advice for Percy in regards to Tawny. Harry Grimes Jen thinks Harry is a really nice, really great guy. Jen believes Harry is brave and a real hero, though she tends to disagree with Harry's plans or thoughts about crimefighting. As Jen tends to side with Tawny, she and the speedster tend to come into conflict more often than not. Theodore Pierce Theodore was the only member of the group Jen really knew or was friends with prior to The Storm. The two knew each other through the party scene, as they frequenty ran into each other at parties and clubs. Theodore also happens to be one of Jen's drug dealers; mostly for weed and Ecstacy. She thinks Theodore is a nice guy, and while she thinks he's cool and really enjoys hanging out with him, their ideologies clash in terms of vigilanteism. But in the field, when all is said and done, there are few people Jen wants by her side more than Theodore. Jimmy Dahl Jen doesn't really know young Jimmy and the two do not interact much inside or outside of the Watch Dogs. She thinks Jimmy is kind of funny and tends to be the one to offer him comfort should he need it, but the two of them are not close. The Van Horn Twins Jen despises the Van Horns with every fiber of her being. They have tormented her for years and while Jen tries not to dislike peope too often, she's more than happy disliking them. Douchebags. Powers and Abilities 'Extrahuman Physiology' Jen's physiology was altered when she was exposed to unknown energies when the Sphere exploded during The Storm, which caused her to adapt unusual powers, causing Jen to adapt the unusual power to control neon gas and light. 'Neon Control' Jen has the ability to absorb, redirect and control neon light. Neon is a colorless, odorless inert monatomic gas under normal conditions. While naturally occuring neon is relatively rare on Earth, Jen's body can somehow produce this gas through exhalation and perspiration. Jen is capable then of somehow increasing the air-pressure in her immediate vicinity and psionically ionize the gas, causing it to glow. While neon typically only glows a red-orange color, due to the other gasses in the air around her, Jen's neon typically glows a blue-purple, though the color can change depending on the compisition of the air around her. She is also capable of redirecting existing neon, such as that inside a neon sign. '--Neon Blast:' By focusing, Jen can use her ability to create a blast of light similar to a Helium-Neon laser with her hands. These blasts are intense (they have been seen passing through bedroom walls and brick, in addition to shooting through a human being's shoulder) though she seems to be able to control the intensity, as her blasts do not always puncture the human body. '--Molecular Reconstruction: Through an unknown mechanism, Jen can transform her into a "being of living neon light", which allows her to run at speeds that rival Harry's. In this form, she leaves a trail of glowing neon gas in her wake that lasts for several minutes. She has no fine control in this form. '--Stasis Bubble: '''This acts like a sort of sticky-grenade. Since neon glows with increased pressure, it causes a target to slow down due to their neon bonds. 'Mundane Skills & Training Jen also has a set of skills and abilities picked up from training or repeated use. '--Artistic:' Jen is highly artistic, both in terms of painting, graffiti and her fashion sense. '--Flexible:' Due to daily yoga sessions, Jen is extremely flexible. '--Insight:' Jen is very perceptive and a good judge of character. She is also skilled at catching lies and half-truths. '--Larceny:' Jen is very talented at sneaking around, picking locks and taking things that don't belong to her. Weaknesses Jen possesses a number of weaknesses that impede her as both a hero and a person. Due to the array of mental illnesses she suffers from, Jen takes several medications at once, which can cause her to become sleepy, moody or unresponsive. '--High-Functioning Delusional Disorder:' Jen began to exhibit symptoms of Delusional Disorder when she was thirteen years old, though her imaginary friend Bartlby might have been an early example of this behavior. While she is high-functioning in her relationships, academics and daily life, she experiences semi-regular visual and audio hallucinations, and holds delusional beliefs about government or spiritual persecution. This disorder has nothing to do with IQ. '--Depression:' Jen is severely clinically depressed, something she struggles with constantly. Some days are easier than others, and she is capable of hiding it very well. '--Drug Addiction:' Jen has developed a drug habit. While she will (and has) do literally anything offered to her, Jen's favorite/most habitual drug usage is marijuana, ecstacy, pain medication and/or LSD. '--Insomnia:' Jen has trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. She can go multiple nights with little to no sleep, even with medication. '--Low Self-Worth:' At the end of the day, Jen has an extremely low self-worth and self-esteem and she hates everything about herself, mentally and physically. '--PTSD:' Jen developed post-traumatic stress disorder after being hit by a runaway truck and witnessing the death of her younger brother. This incident scarred her for life and is an event she still relives. Notes --Jen's faceclaim is actress Hannah Murray. --In the original notes for the campaign, Jen wasa Gravity Manipulator while Theodore was the Neon Controller. Trivia --Her favorite color is, coincidentally enough, neon pink. --Jen is a musical eclectic, with no single favorite artist or genre. In fact, her taste in music can shape hourly, by the day or the week. --Jen is bisexual, though she prefers men. --In terms of movies, Jen loves old musicals, like Singin' in the Rain and horror movies. --Adores reading and will go through anything she's given in only a day or two. --Jen wants to be a professional graffiti arist after she graduates, like Banksy or something. --Jen refuses to get a driver's liscence and instead tries to bike whenever she can. Until her school was destroyed by Mr. Stane, she biked to school every day. --Jen is a practicing Buddhist and is very flexible due to daily yoga sessions. Category:Extrahuman Category:Neon Control Category:Female Characters Category:The Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Season 1 Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Native of Earth-1